


Moon Maiden

by Axandrela



Series: We Could Become Heroes [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 2nd generation superheroes, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Archery, Cousins, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, Kid Fic, Miracle babies, Miscarriage, Next gen superheroes, Twins, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axandrela/pseuds/Axandrela
Summary: Moon Maiden- a title of the Greek goddess of archery(Or the adventures of Artemis Dinah Harper- the older twin of a set with archery in their names and veins.)





	

She’s born only minutes before her brother and their mother beams as she announces their names to their family. Their Uncle Ollie asks her if she knows what the words ‘subtlety’ or ‘secret identity’ mean. She grins and claims that the hardest thing to see is what is in plain sight.  
\--------------------  
She’s six months old and sitting in the foundry giggling as her seven year old cousin Olivia Merlyn plays peekaboo with her. Her giggles become hysterical though when a toy suction arrow sticks to her brother’s head beside her. Aunty Felicity takes away five year old Tommy’s bow after that.  
\--------------------  
She’s one year old and refuses to sleep. Every time she is placed in her crib at home she screams. It doesn’t matter if she was fast asleep at the foundry ten minutes ago and slept through the car ride home. Her daddy picks her up and takes her outside on the balcony under the stars and she falls asleep almost instantly.  
\--------------------  
She’s two years old when Aunty Laurel comes back to life. She hides behind her father’s legs as her mother cries into the older woman’s shoulder and clutches her tight. After a few minutes she comes out of hiding and tugs on her mother’s pant leg. She is picked up and introduced to the woman who shares her middle name.  
\--------------------  
She’s three years old the first time she needs stitches. All the kids are supposed to be asleep and so the adults didn’t lock their weapons away before patching eachother up. No one is sure how she managed to sneak past them and climb onto the table with all their weapons, but when they spin around at her gasp of awe she is sitting surrounded in red and green arrows staring at the blood coming out of her finger.  
\--------------------  
She and her brother are given toy bows for their fourth birthday just like the ones Tommy and Robbie Queen have. Within a week their nine and six year old cousins have taught them how to shoot within three inches of their target every time. After that their parents decide that maybe they are mature and focused enough for martial arts lessons.  
\--------------------  
She’s five years old and in a different kindergarten class than her brother. At first she’s fine, she’s been on her own for short times, but about an hour being apart from her other half sends her into a panic attack. Their parents are called to pick them both up from school. The next day they’re in the same class.  
\--------------------  
She’s six when she realizes that her family and family friends are probably the farthest possible thing from being normal. None of her classmates have ever even met a meta, let alone an alien or someone from another universe. Much less had sleepovers with people fitting those descriptions. And most definitely none of them know anyone who has died before or who shouldn’t be able to exist in the first place. She’s startled by this realization but quickly decides she likes it this way and asks her mother when Aunty Laurel and Olivia are coming to visit next.  
\--------------------  
She’s eight years old when her parents tell them that they're going to have a little sibling soon. Three days later they come home from school to find their mother crying in the bathroom. Apparently this isn't the first time it's happened, both before and after her and her brothers birth, just the first that their parents had told them about beforehand. She stays and wraps her arms around her mother, while her brother calls their father and aunts. Aunty Sara has a speedster run her over from Central within five minutes, Aunty Felicity and Daddy are there from their workplaces in the next fifteen minutes and Aunty Laurel books the next possible flight from Gotham.  
\--------------------  
She’s ten the first time she’s in a fight. She’s out at night in the Glades -not for the first time- and cornered by a teenager. She doesn’t know what he wants or why he’s so close to her, but she can smell alcohol on his breath and she knees him in the groin. He falls to the ground in pain and she sprints back to the Foundry. Her parents start making her carry at least one knife on her person at all times.  
\--------------------  
She turns twelve shortly before her parents find an orphaned two year old girl on one of their missions. After pulling some legal strings the toddler joins their family. It’s weird having another child in the house, especially one so much younger than her, the little girl is tiny and cries and suddenly there are dolls and stuffed animals on the floor. (No baby, you can't have my Speedy Bear! Or Apollo's Arsenal one. Play with your own teddy.) But she finally has a little sister now, after so many years of hoping and dreaming, and nothing could make her happier.  
\--------------------  
She’s fourteen the first time she gets in a real fight with her twin brother. Yeah they bicker but never in their lives have they fought like this. He hasn’t spoken to her in a day and she doesn’t even remember what the argument was about. She hates this feeling and tells him so, they end up falling asleep curled together on the couch, their four year old sister having squeezed between them.  
\--------------------  
She’s sixteen when her twenty year old cousin Laurel Snart invites her and her brother to spend a week on the Waverider. Her parents are the only adults who don’t see a problem with allowing teenagers on a time-ship. Four of her five older cousins are going to be there, and it’s no more dangerous than walking through the Glades at night. The other two girls her age get in trouble when their parents find out that they snuck aboard.  
\--------------------  
She’s given a mask for her eighteenth birthday, it’s silver and paired with a navy blue suit identical in pattern to her mothers, and it makes her look like the night sky. She grins as she puts it on, bouncing with excitement as she waits for her brother to appear in his own suit like their father's and matching hers in color, but with a gold mask instead. That night they’re allowed out on patrol with their parents for the first time.


End file.
